


Safe Under the Stars

by bubblegumteeth



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Photography, Stargazing, my favorite lesbians!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumteeth/pseuds/bubblegumteeth
Summary: Mahiru and Hiyoko go stargazing.
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko
Kudos: 9





	Safe Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> this is short + sappy but i still like it!! (for once lol) also yes im starting femslash feb on the 19th and yes everythings gonna be scattered what're you gonna do about it

_Click!_ _  
_ _  
_ Mahiru pulls the polaroid out of her camera, carefully holding it by the edges so as to not smudge the image. Hiyoko clambers over to watch over her shoulder, giggling at the noise it makes as Mahiru shakes it out.

“It's gonna look so pretty!!” Hiyoko chimes, admiring the photo as it slowly comes into focus. “Almost as pretty as you!”  
  
Mahiru chuckles, taking one hand away from the picture and stroking it through Hiyoko’s hair. “Thank you, but I don’t know about that.”  
  
“Of course it will, silly! Ooh, it looks done!!” The dancer stretches out her arms and grabs the picture from Mahiru’s hand, admiring it.  
  
It's not that special- just a picture of the stars- but it's Mahiru’s photo, and that makes it instantly prettier. Hiyoko gapes a tiny bit at the mere sight of it; she’s always admired her girlfriend’s work more than anyone else’s.

“Your stuff is so pretty, Mahi…” She sighs contently, leaning against the photographer’s side and letting her pigtails droop. Mahiru laughs softly, taking the photo from Hiyoko’s loose grasp and studying it for herself. The edges are a bit smudged from how tight Hiyoko held it, and the photographer’s skilled eyes notice parts that could use adjusting. But for once, it didn’t even matter to her. Hiyoko liked it, and that’s what mattered, right?  
  
Mahiru slipped the picture into her pant pocket, leaning closer to Hiyoko and letting her tired body rest against the dancer’s bright kimono. She rubbed the fabric between her hands; it was soft, like a blanket you’d curl up under during cold nights. Eventually, her grip on the kimono became limp, and she let her eyelids droop and her consciousness drift. Right next to Hiyoko, fingers loosely intertwined, she felt safe. She felt _happy._

And that was enough for her.


End file.
